Wiki News/2012 News Articles
The 2012 Wiki News will be followed by Wiki News/2011 News Articles, the fourth news article page of the website. It will begin starting in the beginning of 2012 after 2011 Articles wraps up by the end of that year. This page will be be making a few changes. Besides moving down a space, it will be now using bullet points. ---- Example: *January *February ---- January *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel Trailer Premieres (Video) *User blog:Ceauntay/Harry Potter tops 2011 box office *User blog:Ceauntay/2012 movie preview *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel sneak peek *User blog:Ceauntay/Green Day to rescore 'Teen Titans: The Movie' Theme Song *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel is Among 2012's Most Anticipated Films *User blog:Ceauntay/2012 Movie Preview: Can superheroes and 'The Hunger Games' save struggling box office? *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 Becomes Best Selling DVD of 2011 *User blog:Ceauntay/2012 Movie Preview *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 Earns Over 3 Million Copies in Three Days *User blog:Ceauntay/Child's play: 2012 a promising year for kids' movies *User blog:Ceauntay/Sexy Amy Tammie Covers 'Cosmopolitan' *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown and girlfriend engaged *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Covers 'Cosmopolitan' February 2012 *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' tops DVD sales list *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2' is No. 1 at DVD Sales Charts Again *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin & Zoey Deutch: Dating? *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: I Don't Want to Look Slutty *User blog:Ceauntay/'Harry Potter,' 'Heroes', 'Scooby', 'Hangover 2' Sets Warner's to $6.3B Worldwide Box Office New Record *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Claims Box-Office Bragging Rights. Warner Claims Bragging Rights II *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount No. 1 in 2011 Global Market Share With $6.83 Billion *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount beats Warner Bros to studio box office crown *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin rumored to be dating Zoey Detch *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: 'Cosmo' Magazine Woman! *User blog:Ceauntay/Cosmo Magazine makes Amy Tammie grown *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary DVDs disappearing from shelves beginning January 30, 2012 *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie debuts new hairdo for boyfriend *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' tops DVD sales chart in three weeks *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures does not care about Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2's Best Picture Nomination at Oscars *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2: Paramount Pictures Not Expecting Best Picture Nomination *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie goes Pink *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures Not Hoping 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2' To Be Nominated For Oscar For "Best Picture" *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel new trailer premiering at Kids Choice Awards? *User blog:Ceauntay/New iCarly: The Sequel Trailer Comes Out At the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie in Bikini: Kiss Me Teddy (Photo) *User blog:Ceauntay/First 'Heroes: The New Heroes' Poster Debuts *User blog:Ceauntay/The Sims Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 5-7 Out July 4! *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power' and 'Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland' Ultimate Edition Out April 24 *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Is Even Hotter in Bikini *User blog:Ceauntay/Academy Awards nominates Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 but not for Best Picture *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Home Media Disappearing From Stores Starting Monday *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes: A New Beginning' DVD Out April 13! *User blog:Ceauntay/First 'Heroes: The New Heroes' Photo *User blog:Ceauntay/Emma Roberts and Zac Efron Dances in Heroes: The New Heroes Photo *User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie Tickets To Go On Sale February 25 *User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie to sell tickets next month *User blog:Ceauntay/Fandango confirms 'Family Guy: The Movie' ticket sales date *User blog:Ceauntay/'Family Guy: The Movie' To Go On Sale on February 25 *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' DVD Disappearing From Stores Starting Today February *User blog:Ceauntay/Australia’s 2011 box office gross down 3% in 2011; Jane Hoop Elementary breaks record *User blog:Ceauntay/Australian Box Office Down 3 Percent in 2011; Yearly Earnings Still Over $1 Billion *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Goes Slimmer *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Drops Nearly 20 lbs *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Gets Incredibly Skinny *User blog:Ceauntay/New Weight, New Amy *User blog:Ceauntay/Down to 92 Pounds Sounds Gross for Amy Tammie *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes: The New Heroes' Will Have Two-Week IMAX Run *User blog:Ceauntay/HEROES: THE NEW HEROES Will Get Two-Week IMAX Run *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: Cell Phone Chat With Ryan Sheckler! *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes: The New Heroes' will have a Two-Week Imax Run *User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie to give away tickets for midnight showings *User blog:Ceauntay/Lady Gaga in Family Guy: The Movie *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes: The Final Battle To Split into Two-Parts? *User blog:Ceauntay/Kids' Choice Nominations Are In: Jane Hoop Elementary, Harry Potter, Tim Tebow, Taylor Swift and More *User blog:Ceauntay/First 'iCarly: The Sequel' Photo *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: Whitney Houston Dying Shocked Me! *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's Reactions over Whitney Houston's death *User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie Tickets Goes On Sale Today March *User blog:Ceauntay/Happy 19th Birthday, Ben Linkin! *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin Turned 19 Today *User blog:Ceauntay/How Much Will 'Teen Titans: The Movie' Dominated Box Office? *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown Celebrates 19th Birthday *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin Tweets Happy Birthday to Blake Brown *User blog:Ceauntay/Happy 19th Birthday, Blake Brown! *User blog:Ceauntay/Production for 'Teen Titans' Begins March 10 *User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie World Premiere Confirmed *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: Tanning Cutie *User blog:Ceauntay/Taylor Lautner is Robin in Teen Titans *User blog:Ceauntay/Live Action 'Teen Titans' To Start Filming *User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans! *User blog:Ceauntay/Warner Bros. 'Heroes: The New Heroes' To Become 2012's Highest-Grossing Movie? *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes' Star Engaged *User blog:Ceauntay/Miranda Cosgrove Records Rihanna's "Stupid in Love" *User blog:Ceauntay/Miranda Cosgrove covers Rihanna's Stupid in Love *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel trailer coming March 31 *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Family Guy: The Movie' To Earn $100 Mil Opening *User blog:Ceauntay/'Family Guy: The Movie' aims to break box office record *User blog:Ceauntay/Warner Bros. Reviews Teen Titans: The Movie *User blog:Ceauntay/'Hunger Games' likely to continue B.O. killing *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Teen Titans: The Movie' Tracking for $35 Mil Plus Opening *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie', 3D 'Titanic' in coming April *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' looks for huge box office opening *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: Back to Work *User blog:Ceauntay/Kids Choice Awards: Jane Hoop Elementary vs. Alvin and the Chipmunks *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel trailer coming tonight *User blog:Ceauntay/Facebook to Screen Midnight Screening of Teen Titans: The Movie April *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' Premiering Live on Facebook for $30.00 *User blog:Ceauntay/Warner Bros. to bring 'Teen Titans: The Movie' Live on Facebook *User blog:Ceauntay/TEEN TITANS: THE MOVIE Coming Live to Facebook *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 Wins 2012 Kids' Choice Awards *User blog:Ceauntay/The winners of the 25th annual Kids' Choice Awards *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel Trailer (Video) *User blog:Ceauntay/Facebook Live Stream: Teen Titans: The Movie Midnight Screening Live *User blog:Ceauntay/44 'Teen Titans: The Movie' Photos *User blog:Ceauntay/How Much Will 'Teen Titans: The Movie' Make At The Box Office? *User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans: The Movie - In Theaters in 10 Days *User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans: The Movie Coming Live on Facebook for $30 Dollars *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' Opening in 3,700 theaters Next Week *User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans vs. The Hunger Games - Who Will Become Box Office Champions? *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' To Fight Top Spot At Box Offie Against 'The Hunger Games' *User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans: The Movie -- Film Review *User blog:Ceauntay/Critics loves 'Teen Titans: The Movie' *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Teen Titans: The Movie' Returns To Big $30 Mil to $40 Mil Debut *User blog:Ceauntay/What's opening in theaters next week (April 13, 2012) *User blog:Ceauntay/Upcoming releases: 'Teen Titans: The Movie' *User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans: The Movie Clip *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' -- The End of the World *User blog:Ceauntay/Warner Bros. Brings Back the Teen Titans *User blog:Ceauntay/'The Hunger Games' tops box office in three weeks, will 'Teen Titans' survive? *User blog:Ceauntay/Tara Strong Talks 'Teen Titans: The Movie' *User blog:Ceauntay/New in theaters this weekend on April 13 *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes: A New Beginning' heading home to Blu Ray Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Preview: Teen Titans Rematches The Hunger Games *User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans: The Movie -- Movie Review *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: Early Birthday Bash *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' Release -- Opening in 3,755 Theaters *User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans: The Movie: Film Review *User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans: The Movie to play in 3,755 screens *User blog:Ceauntay/Happy 19th Birthday, Amy Tammie! *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Celebrates 19th Birthday! *User blog:Ceauntay/Movie Projector: 'Teen Titans' could finally devour 'Hunger Games' *User blog:Ceauntay/April bottleneck: 21 new films jostle for box-office success *User blog:Ceauntay/April 13, 2012: New this week in theaters *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans' Finally Killing 'The Hunger Games' In Slow Weekend *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: 'The Hunger Games' takes on movies, 'Teen Titans: The Movie' takes over weekend *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Preview: 'Teen Titans' Will Finally Beat 'Hunger Games' *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Preview: 'Teen Titans' likely to top 'Hunger Games' *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen', 'Cabin,' 'Stooges,' 'Lockout' enter B.O. *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Preview: 'Teen,' 'Stooges,' 'Cabin' Take on 'Hunger Games'; 'Battleship' Sails Overseas *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' is Now Playing *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans' is only rival for 'Hunger Games' at box office *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' sees fans flocking to theaters *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Teen Titans: The Movie' Earns Strong $3.2 Million in Midnight Runs *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' grosses $3.2 million in midnight screenings *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Teen Titans' Devours 'Hunger Games' *User blog:Ceauntay/What's opening in theaters next week (April 20, 2012) *User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie coming to theaters next week *User blog:Ceauntay/Will 'Teen Titans: The Movie' try to stop 'Hunger Games' from fourth weekend? *User blog:Ceauntay/Can Anything Beat 'Hunger Games' at the Box Office? *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'Teen Titans: The Movie' conjures $3.2 million from midnight showings *User blog:Ceauntay/Fans Flocks to Theaters for Midnight Showing of 'Teen Titans: The Movie' *User blog:Ceauntay/Film review: Teen Titans: The Movie *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' OutTakes 'The Hunger Games' From No. 1 Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Teen Titans: The Movie' Earns $18.2 Million Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'Teen Titans' tops Friday to ultimate $18.2 million, 'Hunger Games' beats 'Stooges' and 'Cabin' for second *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: Teen Titans finally beaten Hunger Games on Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Teen Titans' tops 'Hunger Games' *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: TEEN TITANS: THE MOVIE Soars, LOCKOUT Bombs, THE THREE STOOGES/THE CABIN IN THE WOODS Modest *User blog:Ceauntay/SPOILER! 'Teen Titans: The Movie': The Cute Couple! *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Teen Titans' Soars $44.5 Million Opening Weekend *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office report: 'Teen Titans' wins $44.5 million; 'Hunger Games' passes $500 million worldwide, 'Three Stooges' and 'Cabin in the Woods' debut decently *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' Tops Box Office! *User blog:Ceauntay/Can Warner Bros. Officialy Bring the Teen Titans Back? *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office report: 'Teen Titans' wins weekend with $44.5 million *User blog:Ceauntay/Warner Bros. Thanking Fans for Supporting Teen Titans: The Movie *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Witans: The Movie' Wins Box Office *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Tenen Titans: The Movie' easily topple 'The Hunger Games' (Video) *User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' flies into theaters